Scout
Scouts are armed with medium-long ranged semi-automatic rifles, hand grenades, small ragnaid canisters, and under-barrel mounted grenade launchers. Blessed with a huge reserve of action points, they are the game's primary long range reconnaissance unit. Scouts wear only light armour to increase their mobility and therefore have low defense. In combat, sans any game-breaking orders, scouts are relatively weak in comparison to all units except Engineers and are ineffective against armour, however they make up for their shortcomings with their long range primary weapon and devastating grenade launcher (after attaining elite status). Furthermore, scouts have excellent peripheral vision, highest mobility of all units, a long spotting range against concealed enemies, long-range interception, high evasion, all while possessing the ability to counter attack and launch cooperative assaults with adjacent allied units. Valkyria Chronicles Standard equipment *Rifle *B-Type Grenade *Ragnaid *Uniform In Valkyria Chronicles (VC1), scouts level up as a whole. Instead of having to work to level up a single unit, experience points are earned in battle and then invested in the training camp to raise the stats of all scouts and activate new abilities (called battle potentials) that increase the versatility and strengths of each scout. VC1 scouts, for all of their weaknesses, are actually some of the most broken units in the entire game, for their high mobility and accuracy, combined with the massive increase in damage from headshots/critical hits, gamebreaking ZM-Kar-8/9 (g) DLC rifles, and damage-increasing orders like Demolition Boost (for destroying tanks) and Attack Weak Spot (making all hits count as critical hits) gives them a great deal of damage-dealing potential. This combines with their high mobility (potentially 1800 AP in combination with double movement!), options to reduce interception damage (the potential resist crossfire, the Caution order, and Defense boost), and the Awaken Potential order (which makes these essential potentials activate often) to produce a unit that can move through the entire battlefield with impunity and destroy anything in its path. The best example of this is Alicia Melchiott, whose personal potentials make her one of the most infamous "scout rushers" in the entire Valkyria Chronicles franchise. Progression Total upgrade cost: 432868 experience Valkyria Chronicles 2 For information on scouts in Valkyria Chronicles 2 reference the Scout Class System. Valkyria Chronicles 3 Standard equipment *Rifle *B-Type Grenade x1 *Field Suit In Valkyria Chronicles 3 (VC3), scouts no longer turn into snipers and class up to scout veterans and then scout elites via a hidden "level" unique to each unit. These elite scouts have the mobility of the elite scouts of Valkyria Chronicles 2 yet can equip rifle grenade launchers/heavy rifles, meaning mobility is not compromised by carrying a more powerful rifle. In short, they are far more faithful to the original Valkyria Chronicles 1 scouts, albeit their grenade launchers being less powerful while being exclusive to modified scout rifles usually labeled "Rg". Valkyria Chronicles 4 *Rifle *F-Series Grenade *Ragnaid *Uniform In Valkyria Chronicles 4 (VC4), scouts return to the system set up by the original Valkyria Chronicles, the class as a whole developing when one invests experience points in training either at Lindbergh Base or the Centurion. Although some of their more gamebreaking characteristics from VC1 are removed, such as the Awakening order to reliably activate Resist Crossfire or Double Movement, VC4 scouts still retain these same game-breaking battle potentials while also gaining new potentials and mobility-increasing abilities such as Direct Command. Navigation Category:Scout Category:Units Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance